Among various consumer electronics, display technologies including display panels have been widely applied to mobile phones, notebook computers, tablet computers, and the like. In recent years, touch function begin to be integrated into all display panels, allowing users to directly tap and slide on a screen with fingers or styluses to control the electronic product.
However, when a display panel is driving a plurality of data lines with a plurality of pixel data of a picture, noise is easily generated during or between the transmission of these pixel data, and furthermore, excessive noise affects the touch function.
For example, data signals in the pixel data are provided by a data driving circuit, and can be alternately provided to different data lines through a demultiplexer. When the data driving circuit outputs the data signals to these data lines, charge sharing occurs due to different voltage levels during switching between different data lines if data signals are different from each other. Noise caused by charge sharing often leads to malfunction of touch operation. Therefore, to propose a driving method capable of reducing panel noise is one of the main issues in the technical field.